


Can't Sleep?

by meaningfulbliss



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meaningfulbliss/pseuds/meaningfulbliss
Summary: JJ was your closest friend and the one who knows your deepest secret. Knowing that if you keep your secret buried it will eventually hurt you in the long run, you decide to finally tell John B how you actually feel about him after hiding it from him for months.
Relationships: John B. Routledge/Reader, John B. Routledge/You
Kudos: 6





	Can't Sleep?

Smoke slowly left your lips as you passed the blunt to JJ. Times like these were your favorites, hanging out at the Chateau with your best friends, just drinking a couple cold ones and smoking a few blunts, nothing in the world to worry about.

You were sitting on the porch next to JJ, feet stretched across the couch to comfortably rest in his lap. John B was sitting in the chair across from you but had asked if anyone wanted beers from inside so he had gone inside to grab a couple. Kie and Pope we’re both watching some random movie on the couch inside. That just left you and JJ to be sitting alone outside for the moment.

“You should tell him,” you heard JJ say as he passed the blunt back to you. Out of the pogues you had always been closest to JJ. He was basically the male version of you: outgoing, reckless, and MAJOR daddy issues. You could relate to each other in ways that most people couldn’t. It was probably the reason that people thought you were dating even though you had felt as if he was a brother to you. Since he was the closest to you he was the only one who knew a certain secret that you hid from everyone for months.

“I want to. Believe me Jay, I do, more than anything,” y/n left out a nervous sigh, “but what happens if he doesn’t feel the same way or has feelings for someone else, like Kie for instance?” The small crush you had developed the first time you met JB had to be way more than just a small crush to be set aside. You had grown attached to his personality, his sweetness and kindness, his ability to handle certain situations that no one else could, and his sometimes reckless and chaotic behavior, plus not to mention how good he looked no matter what he was wearing or what he was doing. “I don’t want to lose one of my best friends and for things to be awkward around the group of things wouldn’t turn out the way I hope, Jay.”

John B was the only other person that JJ really let his guard down around completely. He knew that John B wouldn’t completely turn down y/n but also knew that JB wouldn’t come to y/n if he did have feelings for her and hadn’t told JJ. “y/n, you know I love you more than anything and would never want to see you hurt. You need to tell him before he finds someone else so that he knows how you feel about him and so that you don’t hurt yourself by bottling up these feelings you have for him. Trust me, just talk to him tonight about it, and if it doesn’t work out I will be here for you through it all.” 

You took another hit of the blunt to give you a little confidence, “Yea, I know I should. I’m just scared.”

John B walked back onto the porch giving a beer to both you and JJ. Taking it, your y/c/e met his honey brown ones and you gave him a small smile and a “thank you,” before quickly diverting your eyes to open your beer and take a long sip.

✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰

A few hours, a couple of beers, and another finished blunt later, you found yourself walking inside the Chateau. JJ had gone to sleep in the spare bedroom and Kie and Pope were fast asleep on the fold out sofa. You slowly walked up to John B’s door unsure of how you were going to tell him how you felt but knowing that you needed to talk to him about it. Raising a hand to the door you knock on it softly, repeating to yourself over and over that this needs to happen. Opening the door is a shirtless JB in only his shorts and that famous bandana of his. The sight alone caused your breath to hitch.

“Can’t sleep?” John B asked you as you stood at his door worried about how he might react as to why you were there. “Yea, I guess you could say that,” you said to him with a nervous chuckle, “do you mind if I?” you trailed off while motioning to go into his room. “Oh yea, of course.” he said, opening his door and walking into his room, sitting on his bed. You followed suit, closing the door behind you and laying on your stomach next to him, propped up by your elbows you started fidgeting with your fingers unsure of how to talk about your feelings. 

John B noticed your unsure behavior and was generally perplexed by it because you were confident in everything you did. When he opened the door for you in the first place his heart kind of skipped a beat, there really wasn’t a reason for you to be in his room unless JJ had taken up the whole bed again. Nevertheless he loved when the two of you had alone time together. He placed a hand over your hands and said, “You know that if you ever need to talk to me about anything you can. I’ll always be here for you.”

You brushed a hand through your hair over the top of your head, “I really need to talk to you about something. I'm just terrified of how you’ll think of me after I say it,” you told him, glancing up to him, your eyes locking with his. JB placed a hand on your face cupping your cheek, “I could never think any less of you in any way I promise.” You looked back down at your hands, JB’s hand falling softly from your face, softly saying, “I really like you John B. Like so insanely much,” looking up at him with slight hope in your eyes, “and in a way so much more than just friends.” John B was looking down at you with a glint in his eyes and you were unsure if it was hope, happiness, unsure feelings, or a mixture of them that filled his eyes but the thoughts quickly left your mind. John B quickly cupped your face in his hands and pressed his lips to yours passionately. At first you were shocked, widening your eyes in confusion, but you soon melted into his movements, moving your lips in the same fast past against him that he was using, leaving the two of you breathless.

You pulled away slowly, looking deeply in his eyes, “woah,” was the only thing you could say after you did. JB chuckled, “I’ve been waiting for you to say that since the moment I laid eyes on you.” Y/n looked at him with wide eyes, “Then how come you haven’t said anything?” “Well, to be honest, the way you’ve always been so close to JJ, I just believed that if you’d want to date anyone you’d want to date him,” John B told you rubbing the back of his neck nervously, “and that I’d ruin everything between us if I said anything to you.”

You closed the distance between the two of you again, softly pressing your lips to his. This kiss wasn’t as fast and rushed, it was soft and sweet but no less passionate than the last one. “So JB, what does this mean for us?” you asked him as you pulled apart. John B looked at you deeply with a slight smirk on his lips, “well I’m hoping this means I get to take a beautiful girl on an amazing date.” Getting underneath his covers and cuddling into his body placing your head on his chest you said to him, “That sounds like the best thing ever,” a smile tugging at the edges of your lips stretching from on ear to the other. 

✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰

Waking up, you turn over and are met with a toned body against yours. Opening your eyes and seeing John B brought back the memories of last night. A smirk spread across your lips as you crawled over top of JB, your legs straddling his and placed a kiss on his lips. John B slowly opened his eyes, seeing you on top of him caused a smile to spread across his face. Bringing his face up to yours he pressed his lips against yours in a needy kiss, as if if he didn’t you’d disappear.

Both yours and JB’s heads turned as JJ came crashing through the door saying something about breakfast. “Oh, I guess y’all figured it out! Breakfast is ready if y’all wanna have something other than each other,” JJ said with a smirk and a wink.

Laughing and turning your heads back to each other, you and John B attached your lips back to each other’s. “What do you say we go eat some breakfast with the others and then you take me on that date you were talking about?” you asked John B with a smile. John B smiles back at you and places a kiss on your forehead, “Sounds like today will be the best day sweetheart.”


End file.
